


questions

by strawberryrosewood



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Ellsworld, F/M, Oneshot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr request, and tam and matilda are barely even there, tom matt and edd are just mentioned, when is that tag not used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryrosewood/pseuds/strawberryrosewood
Summary: ell asks some questions to the stranger-but-not-exactly at her door---originally requested by anon for a writing meme !!
Relationships: Ell/Tord (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 13





	questions

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt: things you said while i was crying

The tears streaming down his face came faster than he expected.

It had started out so innocently- questions about “What’s your universe like?” and “Do you guys have X there?” that quickly dissolved into something he didn’t think he’d ever have to really answer.

He had come here on accident- a mishap with some simple interdimensional tech that had stranded him here on their doorstep. Clearly, their version of him (her? god, this was confusing) weren’t the same. Their house still stood where it once had- undisturbed and sturdy as ever. He had explained the situation, paged his soldiers through the technology in his arm, and they invited him to stay until he could get home. They were nice enough. Not much different from Matt or Tom or Edd personality wise.

This version of Tom and Matt- Tamara and Matilda, he came to learn- basically didn’t care he was here. They went about their day as usual.

But the soldiers were taking longer than expected and the sun began to set, and they went to their rooms and Tord was left alone for the day.

Well, he would’ve been.

Edd- no, Ell- had sat down, offered him a drink, and asked, “What’s it like over there, anyways?”

And so he answered. And she asked something else, and he answered. And then she started asking about Edd and Tom and Matt, and then those questions became “Are you still in touch?” and when Tord said, “No,” she had asked, “Why? Oh, is that how you got those scars?”

And Tord had froze up, and so had she.

“I’m sorry, that.. probably crossed a line, didn’t it?”

Tord had gone silent. “No, it.. it’s okay. Things just ended.. badly.”

“Oh, what’d they do?”

“They didn’t do anything,” Tord replied. “I... well, uh..”

_Drop._

_Drop._

_Dropdropdrop-_

His hand- his real one- flew up to his cheek, and he seemed surprised. He’d never talked about what happened with anyone. It was always just, “I made a mistake,” whenever someone asked. Cut and dried.

He didn’t even notice Ell setting down her drink, running out of the living room and grabbing a tissue box from somewhere else.

“I’m so sorry, Tor- Tord, was it? I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s fine. I just--” he grabbed a tissue. “--Things happened. That’s all.”

Ell pursed her lips, and set the box down next to Tord. The couch springs gave a little when she sat down next to him.

“..you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want, but.. if you’re anything like her, I know it was probably a.. a big deal. I’ve never seen her cry before.”

“Her?”

“Um. Our version of you.”

“Oh.”

Silence. And then, she added,

“Whatever did happen, I’m sure they’d forgive you.”

He scoffed. “You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“I’m basically the same person, right? All three of us are. And while i can’t speak for Matilda or Tamara or Tim-”

“Tom.”

“-right, sorry-- I may not be able to speak for any of them, but.. I at least know I’d forgive you.”

Tord looked up, and Ell smiled slightly back at him.

They didn’t even notice the people in blue uniforms and red turtlenecks that had showed up at their door.


End file.
